Chris Jacobs: Initation
by Gaby's World
Summary: Christopher Jacobs. Erudite. Daughtless. He's not Erudite anymore. Choosing the Daughtless is a choice well chosen.


History in the past, stays in the past.

It was only days until the Choosing Ceremony, but, what am I gonna choose? And today, it's the test, to find out what faction I belong in. Maybe I'm my home faction; Erudite, Amity, Abnegation, Daughtless, or maybe Candor. Sixteen, it's what happens when you age to sixteen, you choose. If you don't you stay with your home faction. What worries me is I envy Daughtless, but I can't have that life. I'm never gonna be like a Daughtless. But I . . . want to be somewhere, other than Erudite. I side with Abnegation. Selfless, they should be the leaders of our home.

The ones who would never put themselves on a pedestal just because they run the city, unlike Erudite. They would. I guess, I'll sort out what I am, tomorrow. My father, he was originally Candor, I can see it in him. He is not willing to bend the truth in the slightest. My mom she was originally Erudite the faction my dad chose before he met my mom. I want to lead my own life. Not keep a life of being both honest, and intelligent.

My eyes dart open as I realize I was walking blindly through the Abnegation sector. Such a nice place. Maybe Abnegation. In truth, though. I can't, I'm much too selfish. But, maybe I can see my son or daughter chose it. But, at the same time, Abnegation don't allow Erudite in their compound. I ask my mom and dad why, but they say nothing, just, say nothing.

I find myself looking left and right. The gray cement buildings are uncomfortable looking form the outside, but, maybe it's not so bad from the inside. Maybe. Their roofs are flat and look like people could sit on them easily.

I walk to a room, it's empty, except for a single man he is silent but his eyes and clothes match Candor's. "Candor?" I say shakily walking forward. The man nods.

"Yes. Candor. Sit down." His voice is cold, like he's Daughtless. It would also explain his age, he's young. "And you're Erudite."

I nod slowly. "Yeah. Um, is that problem?" I tilt my head and he shrugs me off.

"I just, what's the scientific use for-" I stop I've heard this more than once.

"You hate Erudite. I thought you were Candor." I say bluntly, maybe my future maybe in Candor after all. But, do I want that?

"Yeah. Sit down and be quiet please, just keep still. And I'm Michal." he says I keep still for until I feel a needle press against my skin my eyes widen but I keep calm. It's just a pinprick, my cousin is Daughtless, she said it only hurts for the first two times, that was well, a year ago, when I went and visited her for the only time I could.

As my eyes open, and the light fills in I see I'm in a wide room, the sides go as far as the eye can see, and the mirrors make reflections side by side from each other. I tilt my head and place my left hand on the mirror. It's solid, so this is THE test determining what faction I belong in. Booming in my head and around me, the reflections look at me. "Choose." I look to my left, where the reflections point. A piece of meat, and dagger. I bite my lip. Do I want to? I grasp the knife for a moment, it's the first time I've ever held a knife.

It feels . . . wrong. To hold something that has the ability to kill and or hurt another being. It, it feels wrong, so, I drop the knife. But I shake my head at the steak. "Chose." It says again I shake my head.

"Fine."

When I hear a snarl I look over, a dog, not tamed by the look of it. I gulp as it rushes at me. I duck as it jumps. "Ah!" I shout ducking again. Until it stops. It sits down and licks its lips. "Hehe. It's, a really nice dog." I get up and shake off my dark blue coat. "Oh man. I can't believe I was scared of this sweet dog." I laugh. I close my eyes. I'm now on a train. A man with newspaper has it tilted just enough that I can see it.

"Do you know this man?" the man asks. The person he points to seems familiar.

"Why? Y-Yes. I think. Wait, no. I-I don't know." I say, I seriously don't know.

"Of course." He seems angry but I don't care.

I jump up and Mitchel smirks. "You were Erudite, you have two choices. Daughtless, or Amity." He says patting my shoulder as I get up.

"Thanks." I say I feel a bit dizzy. But I shake I off and walk out. I see a young Abnegation. Her hair was brown. As I walk past her I see a glimpse of her instructor. She was Daughtless. I could see tattoos.

As I walk off I see Mitchel run over to me. "You know, you're not exactly the most intellectual Erudite." There's the Candor side of him. He just insulted me, as most Candor are often known for. Their comments tend t be thought of as insults even when they don't mean it. That's the biggest downside to Candor.

"So, did you run _all_ that way just to tell me that? Hmm?" I cross my arms a little offended that he calls me unintelligent. Though, I can't argue with him - I'm actually not the smartest - he's right.

"Well, when you put it that way, uh, sorry." He admits his mistake. I like that.

"I'll see you at the Choosing Ceremony." I say walking off out to the road.

I watch as a train rolls by. "Wow." I say smiling. "Daughtless jump from trains. I still don't get it. And I'm from Erudite." I hear a man behind me.

"You don't understand?" he says. I turn around to face the obvious Daughtless.

His clothes he wears are Daughtless black, a black vest with a black tank top with a pair of blue jeans. He has a piercing on his eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm just trying to comprehend why you will almost commit suicide." I see his already frowning face go lower.

"Listen Erudite, we show off how extreme we are. I'm Eric, one of the leaders of Daughtless. Remember: Daughtless keep what's over the fence from getting in." Eric snorts. He'd be an interesting man to work alongside in Daughtless.

"Th-Thanks, Eric. I'll keep that in mind." I gulp harshly and Eric jogs back to a group of jogging Daughtless.

I walk to my house, instantly, I go to bed and sleep. A big day, I need rest.

I wake in the middle of the night. Thinking of Mitchel's comment. Saying I am an unintelligent Erudite. What if . . . he's right? What if I become factionless? I can't become factionless. Thinking intently on my choices tomorrow my eyes drop. On one hand there's the life I'm used to: Intelligence all around and technology always being built. Or a life of bleakness that Abnegation lead. Or a peaceful life away from cities and the harshness of factionless. There's the life of honesty a path of trustworthy people in the Merciless Mart. Or of course, the fame and glory and free life of a Daughtless.

I wake up, and grab my clothes put them and begin walking my mom is on my right, and my dad is on my left I have my choice. And I'm not going to tell them. I am what they are. As we enter the Hub and the clusters of different colored clothes sit together away from other colors. I sit with my family. Each name is called out. The longest one to take was one Beatrice Prior. Later at the moment I was second guessing, came my name. "Christopher Jacobs." I get to my feet and walk to the stand. Five bowls were filled with different things. My hand sliced the edge of my other hand. It was over the symbol of Erudite, my home faction.

I bite my lip what should I choose? Should my envy of Daughtless rule over what's right? Should I choose Erudite, and risk being factionless? Should I . . . go for Amity? And hope for the best? What should I do? The choice were boggling in my mind. Where to go? What to chose? Do I, keep my name? Or just introduce myself as "Chris?" In any faction I chose. I . . . I know what I want.

I know who I'll be loyal to. Who I will follow and hope for the best. To never deny or question. Before my blood drips on the blood red water, my hand shifts, to Daughtless.

"Daughtless!"

I don't want to look at my parents for I know their expressions will be too much for me to bear and the looks on their face as my hand shifts to Daughtless is too much for me even to think about. But that was Erudite family. I am Daughtless now.


End file.
